Shaytards and Sleeping Beauty
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: ( Spinoff of Smosh and Snow White) When Maleficent cursed her, the fairies sent Sleeping Beuty into our world to protect her...except, here she's not Sleeping Beauty, but rather someone very close to the Shaytards.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Shaytards**

**Hey guys, what is this, yet another tale not about Smosh? Blasphemy! lol, jk. so, this is a spinoff of Smosh and Snow White, with the tale of Sleeping Beauty and the Shaytards. And, I even added a little twist to make things fun...tell me what you think XD**

**EDIT: I fixed a few things, tell me what you think of the twist.**

* * *

**_Once Upon a time,_**

**_A king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. To celebrate, everyone from far and wide...from the lowliest peasant, to the richest king was invited to pay tribute to the princess. Bringing gifts, and wishing her a happy birthday._**

**_The only one they did not invite, was the Queen of the fairies...Maleficent, for she was evil, and ruthless..._**

**_Three good fairies, who'd snuck into the ball, revealed themselves, and asked to give the princess their own gifts. The king was unsure, but allowed them to bless the princess._**

**_The first fairy, gave her the gift of Beauty_**

**_The second fairy, gave her the gift of Song_**

**_Before the third fairy could present her gift, a purple mist entered through the windows. Casting a dark shadow within, as Maleficent appeared, angered at not having been invited. _**

**_She cursed the princess, out of spite for this transgression against her._**

**_" The Princess will live a good life, with those who love her, her life will be happy, and a joyous one...however, in her weakest moment, she shall prick her finger upon a spindle...and die." Said Maleficent, who dissappeared in a flash of smoke...the king and queen were at a loss for what to do._**

**_When the third fairy...spoke up._**

**_" Your majesties, perhaps I can help...my magic is not as strong as Maleficent's...but I can try something. The princess will indeed prick her finger, but she will not die...instead, she will fall into a deep sleep...only to be awakened with True love's kiss." _**

**_And so, the King decreed that every spindle in his kingdom destroyed, but the fairies decreed that this wouldn't be enough...and when they asked what to do. They recounted, the tale of Queen Snow White, who'd been sent to another realm and remained safe there..._**

**_They would simply replace a baby with her, and the king and queen would raise the other child as their own._**

* * *

_The Queen looked down at the baby in her arms, and smiled softly...in the other room, the fairies were preparing the spell...they just had to find a family to send her to. She hoped her baby would be loved...that she would be safe, and happy. She felt her face growing hot, as the tears came._

_Knowing she'd never see her daughter grow up, that she'd call someone else mother, and seek comfort with someone else..._

_" It is not too late to stop this my dear." Said the King, gently brushing some of her brown hair from her face. She sighed and looked up at him._

_" No...her safety must come first...I love her, and if keeping her safe means that I can't be her mother...then so be it." Said the Queen, her heart was breaking. She kissed her baby's cheek, and sniffed. The King hugged his wife, when the fairies came..._

_" We are ready."_

_The queen gently handed her baby over...and cried once the fairies were out of sight._

_The fairies, gently set the baby down, her eyes darting as magic formed all around her...swirls of green, blue and pink magic were all she could see...before she knew it...she was in a white room, a nurse had come and taken her to another room...where she was delivered to another woman._

Colette sat up, and sighed...lately for the past week...she'd been having the strangest dreams. A woman, who felt familiar...swirls of pink, blue and green...and just this, oddest sensation. She looked next to her and smiled at Shay asleep on the bed. She leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

Giggling as he mumbled a few words.

She looked at the time, six in the morning...she might as well get up, and get an early start on the day. She got up, and went downstairs to make breakfeast an prepare everything, so that her familywould have a good, fresh start.

Zeke's whining through her from her thoughts.

" Aww, whats a matter? wanna go outside?" She asked, going over and opening the back door to let the great dane out. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was slowly beginning to rise...she was so glad that fall was coming, and they wouldn't be experiencing the heat anymore.

Zeke went outside to do his business, when she noticed a crow on the twlephone wires...normally not a cause for alarm. But, there was this strange sense...almost like the crow was...watching her. The Brunette shook her head, once it flew off...deciding it was just nerves, before letting Zeke back in.

The crow flew up, into the clouds, as a purple mist engulfed it, taking him back to the Dark Castle.

" Ah, my dearest pet...have you found her yet?" Asked Maleficent, she'd waited thirty years to find that wretched princess...after torturing the secret right out of those accursed fairies, who'd only told her that she had been sent to this strange realm. She'd searched for over thirty years.

And hopefully this one was her.

The crow landed on her armrest, and looked into her eyes...Maleficent lifted up its ching, her eyes gleaming a sickly yellow as she looked into his mind...she saw of course, dozens of other brown haired women...none were her...but this one...the most recent...

She smiled and replayed that memory...yes...this was her...she could feel it...this was the princess.


End file.
